Kyoya's Day of Fun
by AbbyxKaoru
Summary: WARNING: OOC! COMPLETELY RANDOM! NOTHING MAY MAKE SENSE! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoya's "Day of Fun"**

**Disclaimer: Kaoru- Abby does not own us, Hikaru- but she does own this story! Kyoya: No matter how much it embarrasses me….. Tamaki: But I think it's cute!**

Kyoya was sitting at home on a Saturday bored out of his mind when Tamaki called. "Hello?" Kyoya answered slightly relieved that he had plans. "KYOYA! Hey can I come over today?" "Sure when?" "Now?" "Ok I'm not doing anything." "Perfect I'll be over in a few!" Tamaki hung up.

_I better go freshen up. _Kyoya thought. As he was stepping into the shower Tamaki came to the door. Yoshio (Kyoya's father) opened the door and let him in. Tamaki walked into Kyoya's room and sat on his bed waiting for Kyoya to emerge from somewhere.

_Ahhh that feels nice _Kyoya thought as he walked out naked into his bedroom unaware of the other presence. Tamaki couldn't help but stare as the water rolled down his flawless body dripping from his hair and flowing to his most delicate area.

Kyoya opened his eyes and turned bright red and rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. _Shit! How long was he in there? _

_Oh wow! Kyoya's body is just so so so perfect. _"I-I'm sorry Kyoya I didn't mean to s-stare." "I didn't mean to give you a show but did you enjoy it?

- Oh! A cliffie! But seeing as I have no life I most likely update within 1-2 days but I'm going back to school shopping! Love ya all! Kyoya- -Hides face in shame- I'm so embarrassed! , Tamaki- But it was such a pretty show. Abby- Save It for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I DON'T OWN THEM! –cries- Tamaki: Are you happy she's crying! Kyoya: It doesn't benefit me…**

"W-w-what?" Tamaki managed. Kyoya advanced and crawled closer after dressing in a loose fitting shirt and pants. "I said 'Did you enjoy the show?'" "Well….i-it was interesting" "Wanna see more?" Kyoya was about to crawl on top of Tamaki, when suddenly Tamaki pinned him down. "Oh Hell yes." Tamaki whispered sexily which made Kyoya shivered. _I never would have imagined sweet little idiotic Tamaki would be the Seme. I always pictured him as a uke especially with me. _Kyoya's thoughts were interrupted as Tamaki was caressing his facial features.

_I always imagined that Kyoya would insist on being on top. Hmmm oh well. _It was Kyoya who made the first move by unbuttoning Tamaki's shirt and sliding it of his flawless shoulders. Tamaki went straight for the jackpot. The Shadow King's waistband. Immediately Kyoya's eyes widened but then purred in pleasure as Tamaki stripped him of pants using his sweet-tasting lips.

Then flesh hit flesh and a spark was ignited. That was just the beginning….

-Kyoya: Oh god Abby! Must you share this with the world on TWO websites? Tamaki: Oh come on baby it's only a few hundred maybe thousand people reading this. Abby: Oh yes yes I must Kyoya it makes me feel good talking and embarrassing multiple identities!


	3. Authors Note 2

OK! So I am going to delete some chapters. And rewrite them so that they are better written and a lot less OOC. So OFF TO WRITE! OH and btw it's going to be mainly TamaKyo and HikaKao. Review and tell me who should be uke and seme in the TamaKyo!


	4. Chapter 3

**Kyoya: HOLY SHIT MY DAD'S THERE! Tamaki: it's okay babe it can always get better….*said seductively* Kyoya: -purrs- I'd love to see that…. Me: OKAY! Chapter 4 time!**

"K-ky-Kyoya?" "Yes father?" Kyoya said as nonchalantly as he could. "I-I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that….." with that Yoshio left. Tamaki finished blowing Kyoya until the edge with loads of moans coming from Kyoya and he whimpered when Tamaki pulled away. "Master Kyoya?" "Yes?" Kyoya replied rather annoyed "Some of your friends are here." Kyoya and Tamaki forgot their state of nakedness (Tamaki never lost his playboy boxers XD playboy…) went to answer the door. "Hello?" "Kyoya? Boss? What the hell!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison laughing their heads off.

"Wanna join me my princess?" Tamaki said in host mode swiping Kaoru off his feet and whisking him away to Kyoya's room. "Well that leaves you and me my Shadow King." Hikaru said as sexily as he could while pushing Kyoya into the bedroom roughly. –Twins do striptease arousing even themselves - when they got to the boxers Tamaki stopped them. "Mommy and I were having a contest. Whoever takes the others boxers of the sexiest wins. I soaked Kyoya's boxers with my tongue then removed them with my teeth all while giving him a blowjob." The Twins' erections got to full mast at this thought. "OK so who am I doing next?" Kaoru blushed. "I guess since you whisked me in here I'm who you're doing next."

"Of course my princess!" Tamaki yanked Kaoru's boxers giving him a major wedgie and Kaoru yelped in response. "Aww I'm sorry sweetheart let me get that." Tamaki slid his tongue along Kaoru's crack and slowly but sexily removed the wedgie. He trailed his tongue up Kaoru's stomach kissing him passionately then removing his boxers with his hands. "Hot." Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "Oh joy. My turn." Kyoya said with a certain fire in his eyes that meant death, rape, or Holy Shit I'm gonna win.

**Kyoya: *kisses Tamaki* Tamaki: *blushes* Kaoru: *kisses Abby* Hikaru: *smacks Abby* Abby: *blushes then screams in pain at the slap***


End file.
